


【詹美授权翻译】祝福 Blessing

by Moon_of_Dawn, WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-AU, F/M, canon-divergent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_of_Dawn/pseuds/Moon_of_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: 有人来拜访弥赛菈的詹姆“舅舅”，而她只在传言和歌谣中听过这个人。打定主意多知道一些金手将军和他那位女士的故事，弥赛菈半夜的时候悄悄跟踪他们。





	【詹美授权翻译】祝福 Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeirdDaydreamingFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/gifts).

> Translated by Moon_of_dawn from WeirdDaydreamingFangirl's work:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182737

凯岩城的回廊是昏暗的，虽然有火把悬于墙上。不过弥赛菈觉得这刚刚好。已经是深夜，她的舅舅认为她已经睡了，但她睡不着。在床上辗转反侧了几个小时，寂静让她觉得耳聋。她忽然听见她舅舅从房门口经过，他轻声地笑着，然后又和他的“朋友”深谈起来。  
詹姆舅舅的朋友很有意思。她当然听说过他们在绝境长城外的故事，不过她所知道的要么太简单，要么相互矛盾。她想试着直接问他，不过她也注意到他撞见仆人们谈论他们俩时候的态度。并非詹姆舅舅为此对他们冷酷无情，而是每当那些时候，他都会变得忧郁起来，于是弥赛菈没办法开口来问。  
但自从她来访后，她舅舅似乎容光焕发一般。在多恩的日子让弥赛菈在捕捉怀有激情的眼神时眼光独到，但她舅舅的目光中有一些超越了多恩式欲求的东西。不过弥赛菈仍然不能确定什么，因为她只在她今早刚来时见过她一次。之后她舅舅很快就把他们的客人领走了，而她和托曼一整天都得上课。所以她现在要抓住机会多探听探听。  
弥赛菈正在通往客房回廊的最后一个转弯处，她现在可以更清楚的听到他们说的话了。  
“晚安，布蕾妮女士，”她听到她的舅舅说。  
“明天见，詹姆爵士，”他们的客人，布蕾妮女士，腼腆地回答。弥赛菈觉得这很可爱。她容貌举止像个战士，言谈简洁又低沉，但在此刻，这位女士听上去好像一个羞涩的少女。  
她的詹姆舅舅笑起来。她从未听过他这样无拘无束的笑声。“应该是詹姆领主了，我想老习惯是很难改的。不过我现在是个领主(lord)，就像你是女爵(lady)一样。”  
布蕾妮女士叹了口气：“是啊，我知道。”  
“我其实是希望能和你一起去的，”她舅舅轻轻地说。  
“我知道的，不过你也知道我们不能那……”她的声音逐渐消失了，“……嗯，晚安。”  
就在这时，门咔哒一声关上了。弥赛菈压下了失望的哼声。她的怀疑被证实了，但她想要更多。他们至少可以亲吻一下吧，或者是“说”出来也好啊。  
“我知道你在那儿，”长长的一段静默后，她舅舅的声音响起。弥赛菈过了一会儿才意识到他是在和她自己说话。“出来吧，你也许能杀的了我，但至少也会伤到足够布蕾妮女士解决掉你。”  
她舅舅的威胁听上去犹如实质，不知为何让弥赛菈想起了过世的外祖父。他是不会伤害她的，不是吗？  
“我，只是我啊，詹姆舅舅”，弥赛菈一边说，一边从藏身的地方走了出来，但没有抬头看他。“对不起我不是故意要——”  
“你怎么没睡啊，弥赛菈？”他问她的语气意外地温柔，和之前截然不同。确信没有从舅舅那里感到危险，弥赛菈抬起头来。她舅舅看上去很放松，却也好奇地看着她。  
“我陪你回到你房间去吧，”他一边走近她一边说。她挽住他的胳膊，他们一起走过回廊。一时间，四下寂静，只有他们的脚步声和火把噼啪作响火焰声。但她的舅舅并不是个会长时间沉默的人。  
“这么晚了，你为什么要跟着我和布蕾妮女士呢？”他问。  
“我想知道她是什么样子的，”她开口回答。她舅舅挑起眉毛，显然知道这不是全部的真相。于是她补充说，“你们两个人是什么样的。”  
“布蕾妮女士是个令人敬畏的战士，我可以对她性命相托，”他回答说。这回轮到弥赛菈挑眉了。他的神情好像被什么黑暗的东西笼罩了一刻，但转瞬即逝，很快又恢复成熟悉而得意的笑容。“你挺爱管闲事呀，嗯？”  
“所以，那些歌谣有多少是真的呢，舅舅？”她也不绕圈子了，直接问道。  
“那无关紧要，弥赛菈，布蕾妮女士和我只是朋友和同袍。”  
他们肯定不仅仅是朋友，但在弥赛菈说出来之前，他们已经走到她的门口了。  
“我想我就送你到这里了，”她舅舅匆忙地说。“这回好好睡吧，别再打听别人的事儿了。”  
他转身离开，弥赛菈去抓他的手腕，却碰到了他的断肢。她之前偷偷接近他们的时候其实注意到他没带金手了，所以她抓了个空。不过这也足以使她舅舅停下来了。  
“我睡不着，也许你可以给我讲个故事？”  
他知道她真正想听的是什么故事。  
“多大了还要听睡前故事？”他开着玩笑。  
“哎呀，舅舅，求你啦！”她央求道。  
她的舅舅叹了口气。弥赛菈微笑着，知道他是让步了。她轻松地把他拉进屋里，然后他自己关上了门。她把梳妆台的凳子拽到床边。她舅舅坐在上面，她蜷进被子里。  
“你想知道关于布蕾妮女士的什么呢？”  
问题像潮水一样涌出来。“你真的为她搏死了一只熊吗？和异鬼打仗的时候你们的剑真的发光了吗？你们两个真的合璧成了一个非常强大的战士吗？你们——”  
“好好好，慢慢来，”他笑着说。“那是个很长的故事，不过我尽可能长话短说。没有，我没去和熊搏斗。实际上，我傻乎乎地没有用剑的手甚至没拿武器就跳进熊坑里了，布蕾妮女士和我几乎是逃离了那只熊。”  
弥赛菈忍不住咯咯笑起来。她舅舅真心而露齿的微笑让她更加高兴。他继续说道：  
“至于发光的剑吗？嗯，确实是发光了，不过我们没变成一个强大的战士。我们只是……经常肩并肩作战，”他怀恋而伤感地说。“人们常说我们行动如此之快，又彼此协调，就好像我们变成了一个人一样。”  
“所以你们确实彼此相爱了？”弥赛菈直率地问。  
她舅舅的脸色沉了下来。她已不需要语言来知道他的答案了。  
“你爱着她，她也爱着你，”她分析道，“你们为什么不结婚呢？她是个高出身的女士，你是个领主。”  
他什么都没说，原因留给了弥赛菈自己去想。  
“是因为我们吗？”她忽然冲口而出，她舅舅移开了目光。弥赛菈不知道他们已经分开多久了，但她知道他回凯岩城已经快两年了，她琢磨着他和布蕾妮女士在那之前已经分开多久了。  
“詹姆舅舅？”她轻柔地唤他，但他仍然没有看向她。于是她用上了在多恩回来之后再也没用过的称呼。“父亲？”  
这回有了效果，他看向她，明亮的眼睛充满了希冀和疑惑。  
“你是觉得我们会心里难受吗？”她温柔地问。  
“我——我知道，这对你们来说都很艰难。我甚至觉得托曼还不能接受。”他们告诉托曼已经有一个月了，他在詹姆身边还是紧张不定的样子。“不管怎么说，琼恩是国王，提利昂是他的首相，他们答应了让托曼做我的继承人，所以我不必找个妻子。但布蕾妮女士是她们家族的继承人。她父亲虽然很康健但并未再婚，所以……”  
弥赛菈打断了他：“但她让你很开心。”  
他并未否认：“非常非常。”  
“那就不要顾虑托曼和我了。我们已经长大了，妈妈把我们送回凯岩城之前，托曼是有一些统治经验的。”  
“可是——”  
弥赛菈从床上坐起来，把他的手攥在她的双手间。  
“我爱妈妈，也许你心中有一部分也一样，毕竟她依然是家人。可我们都知道她，嗯，她……很难搞。”这让他舅舅笑了笑。用“难搞”来形容瑟曦·兰尼斯特很是轻描淡写了。“她做了很多可怕的事情，有时候我真希望我不知道。可是往前走是没有错的，再爱一个人是没有错的，要是那时候我和崔斯丹一起死了……”  
已经很多年了，但崔斯丹的死仍然像玻璃片扎向她心口一样疼痛。  
“我想直说，”她舅舅嘟囔着说。“我很高兴你能从毒蛇们的阴谋中幸免”  
虽然心中依然有个空洞，她还是笑了笑。  
“我想那样的话我就不会在这里，和你在一起，慢慢真的了解你，我真正的父亲。”  
她放开了他的手，像当时她在那艘船上差点死去时一样给了他一个拥抱。  
“但你值得幸福，父亲，在经历了这一切之后你值得每一份幸福，”放开他之前她在他颊边低语。“我爱过崔斯丹，但他已经走了。我知道你爱过妈妈，但她几乎要毁了你……也几乎要毁了我们，如果我们留在君临的话。”  
当提利昂在 “烈火女王之战”（丹妮莉丝和瑟曦之间战争的名号）中攻克凯岩城的时候，他严令无垢者保证托曼和弥赛菈的安全。  
“为你自己做点什么吧，”弥赛菈伸出手放在他的脸颊上。她舅舅的神情很快柔软下来。他看上去更年轻了。“我们还是会在这里，你余下的家人。只要是对你好的，我们就会支持你的。”  
“你让我想起了母亲，”他忽然说。弥赛菈很困惑。瑟曦·兰尼斯特也有过温柔吗？她的困惑一定是写在了脸上，因为他很快补充了他自己说的话：“我母亲，乔安娜·兰尼斯特。过去的好多年里我已经快忘了她的模样了，可每当我看到你，我总是不由自主地想起她。”  
“如果祖母和我相像的话，我相信她一定想让你幸福。”  
她的詹姆舅舅此刻看上去非常像托曼。  
“谢谢你，”他小声的说。  
“现在，去找你的心上人吧，”她催促道。  
他抬眉：“现在？半夜时候？”  
“我知道你们两个已经比‘得体’更亲密了，”她得意地笑着答道。詹姆微微眯了眼睛，脸上觉得热了些。“我在多恩学到了很多呢，我知道有亲密关系男人和女人之间是什么样的眼神。”  
“我在你和谁结婚还有睡觉这方面还是有些发言权的。最好是这个顺序。”詹姆嘀咕。弥赛菈很不淑女地哼了一声。  
“你选择不了你爱谁，”她只这样回答道。  
“但你可以选择你为此要做什么，”他反驳说。  
有了布蕾妮女士，她舅舅真的变得不一样了，更有智慧，更好。  
“别拖延了，快去吧。”弥赛菈开始推他的胸膛，他笑着听从了她。不过詹姆在走向门口之前弯下腰来亲吻了她的额头。  
“我爱你，弥赛菈。”当站在门口的时候他说道。她心中仿佛满溢。劳勃很少关注他们三个，瑟曦虽然说过这句话很多次，但弥赛菈面对母亲多变的性情很难感到安心。在提利昂舅舅之后第一次，这句话让人感到真挚。  
“我也爱你，父亲。”她轻声回答。  
他脸上挂着笑意轻轻关上了门。而她终于闭上了眼睛，向诸神祈祷她父亲的幸福。


End file.
